In the related art, as a type of recording apparatus, there has been known an ink jet type printer in which ink (liquid) is ejected from a liquid ejecting head (recording portion) to a recording medium such as a sheet, and thereby printing (recording) is performed. Such a printer has been proposed to be configured to include an ink bag (liquid container) that is relatively large in a containing capacity of ink such that it is possible to stably and continuously supply ink to the liquid ejecting head even in a case where a relatively large amount of printing is performed (for example, see PTL 1).
In a recording apparatus disclosed in PTL 1, ink is supplied from an ink bag provided outside a housing through an ink supply tube to a liquid ejecting head provided inside the housing. In the recording apparatus, the housing and the ink bag are separately provided, and thus the housing and the ink bag need to individually move when a position of a printer is changed. In this respect, when a case made of a resin is mounted in the housing and the ink bag is accommodated in the case, it is possible for the housing and the ink bag to move together when the position of the printer is changed.